


Rebound Vamp

by ynyseira



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood, Breakup, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Goth Girl, Grief, Vampires, lusty thoughts, sex minion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynyseira/pseuds/ynyseira
Summary: Spike is lonely after Drusilla dumps him and decides to make a sex minion. Takes place before the episode "Lovers Walk" in Season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like starting things and not finishing them. Kidding, I hope. TBC. 
> 
> Canon changes: omitted the implied Angel/Spike sex from their Whirlwind days for simplicity's sake. Also took some liberties with the Spike/Drusilla breakup scene.
> 
> **I am only playing with the characters that Joss Whedon so graciously shared with the world. They are not mine.**

“You've changed.” That was Drusilla, in one of her more serious moments, breaking up with Spike. “I can't see the fire dancing in your eyes anymore. There's something blooming there, in your pretty blood, but it's not for me.”

She was the love of his afterlife. And now she was gone, and without even knowing how, he was back in California, unconsciously making his way south. 

He had already gone through four of the five stages of grief: Denial (he simply wouldn’t leave Drusilla’s side for awhile after she broke up with him, convinced that she was testing him, which made it quite awkward for her and her new Chaos Demon boyfriend); Anger (when she finally gave up reasoning with him and took to ignoring his presence altogether, Spike broke into her lair while she was out and trashed the place, tearing down the canopy from her bed and lighting it on fire with his cigarette); Bargaining (when he returned to her, drunken and mewling a few nights later, offering to make it right again, to even include the Chaos Demon in their makeup sex); and Depression (when he begged Drusilla to drive a stake through his heart rather than make him go on without her - she flatly refused, and he stumbled out into the open street, determined to go out with the rising sun. As luck would have it, Spike was so sodding drunk that it was in fact now dusk, and by the time daylight rolled around, he was sleeping it off in the dim shadows of an alley).

And now, after an uncomfortable airplane trip stowed away with the luggage, he was back in the sunny states, far from stage five (Acceptance), and torn between finding a love spell to win Drusilla back and devising a plan to exact bloody revenge. Yet here in the small northern California town where he had stopped for the night, he found his steam running out a bit, and allowed himself to feel exhausted for awhile.

But Spike never could let himself rest for long. 

He had been here for a few days when he felt that old familiar itch that only Drusilla could scratch. In fact, it had only ever been Drusilla. Back when he was human, when he was that pathetic wanker William the “Bloody,” he had never so much as kissed a girl. Then Drusilla came along and stole his innocence, both literally and figuratively. Any other man would have been embarrassed to have his virginity taken rather than the other way around, but this was different; she was his sire, and that meant he belonged completely to her. As much as he swaggered around and acted the part of the preening cock, he was under her thrall. He worshipped the ground on which she walked - she, a goddess, and he, her unworthy slave.

And in such a relationship, his experience was...limited. Oh, he and Drusilla engaged in all manner of depravity together, acts that would curl the toes of the most lascivious of deviants. But Spike was, in his unbeating heart, a one-woman man. In all his time traveling around Europe in his Whirlwind days, Spike had never turned someone for his own pleasure. He would make minions left and right for business purposes, fetchin’ things and doing menial tasks that were beneath him. But he was content with his little family, with Drusilla and Darla and (ugh) Angel. The other three were always making their own little playmates for various naughty little deeds, but Spike was loyal to a fault. He didn't need anyone else. And when Angel got his soul and later when Darla left, it was just him and Dru, and he relished their closeness more than ever.

But Drusilla was half a world away, and he was here, and so was this bulge in his pants. He was suddenly so angry that she wasn't there to take care of it that he smashed his fist through the bathroom wall in the cheap motel where he was staying.

“Fella does everything right, does everything in his power to take care of his girl, and this is what he gets for his troubles?” he wondered aloud. (He had taken to talking to himself lately, giving strangers one more reason to avoid him when walking down the street.) “A bloody stiffie, and her not around to blow my whistle? I'll show her, I'll get some other trollop to blow my whistle. She thinks she can make me jealous with that...snotrag with antlers? I'll make her so jealous she'll be begging me to take her back! But I won't, because Spike doesn't need her whimpering, simpering, prophesying cunt any more! Spike can bloody well get his own cunts from now on!” He emphasized this declaration by storming out of his room, hell-bent on turning the first woman he saw and seducing her.

The next morning, Spike returned to the motel, somewhat deflated. Finding and biting a woman had been as simple as it always was, but it was harder (especially in his current mental state) for him to convince her to drink his blood in return, much less have sex with him. In his desperation, he bit a sex worker on a lonely street corner, thinking she would be easier, and even got her to lap up a bit of blood from his arm. He dragged her body to an alley and waited patiently for her to awaken; but as soon as she did, with a crazed look in her eyes, she ran off, presumably to find someone to eat. 

Drat. How did Drusilla make it look so easy? The vamps she turned were always sickeningly dewy-eyed over her. Maybe it was her strange, childlike charisma. He was certainly smitten with her from the very beginning. But he also knew that overwhelming instinct to hunt, to kill, that first consumed a newly turned vamp's senses. 

Spike didn’t know what to do now. He thought very briefly about killing someone and having sex with their corpse, but shuddered at that - as evil as he was, that kind of necrophilia didn’t sit right with him. Or he could go get laid the old-fashioned way, by paying a live prostitute and shagging her brains out, but that wasn't really his style either. He wanted someone who wanted him back.

Clearly Spike was going about this all wrong. If a girl was going to stick with him, he needed to be a bit more calculating. 

So he watched. And he waited. (And yanked himself off a few unsatisfying times.) He frequented the town’s hangouts, got to know the locals by their comings and goings. 

And one day he found her.

She was nineteen or twenty, from the looks of it. Spike picked her out of the throngs of students at the town's community college, all headed for their night classes. Purple hair done up in pigtails, black nails, safety pins on her leather jacket. (Kids these days - he practically invented that look!) Distant look in her eyes as she walked to art history class or some other. Clearly not part of the crowd, and obviously courting a darker side, both of which made her an easy target. She looked extremely biteable. 

He followed her for a few more days, to a cafe where she ordered black coffee, to the library, to her apartment. By stalking her, he learned that her boyfriend had just broken up with her because of her “daddy issues” (Spike stored away that little tidbit for later), she was addicted to vampire novels (bless that bloody bint Anne Rice for romanticizin’ things), and that underneath her daily boxed dyes of neon colors, she was a blonde. Spike, despite sporting his own bleached hair, had always preferred the raven-haired type. But blonde was new, and it could be exciting.

One evening he approached her in the cafe. Her hair was down today, in silver curls that looked natural. She brushed them aside to reveal her neck, pale and throbbing (only Spike could see this, of course). Her petite frame was clothed in a very short skirt and cutoff shirt, half her legs covered in army boots. Even though Spike hadn’t had naughty thoughts (other than the killing type) about other women since he was human, he found himself wanting to grab her, spread her legs apart, and force himself into her. He pictured the struggle and felt his cock tingle.

“Mind if I sit?”

The girl hesitated, eyeing Spike’s looming figure, then gestured to the chair across from her, still wary. He nodded toward her book. 

“You like vampires?”

She took a moment before answering, mentally sizing him up. “Me and the rest of the world. But...yes. I do. I get vampires. And they get me. I mean, they would, if they existed.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I've seen you lurking around campus lately. You stand out a bit, you know.”

“Wasn't tryin’ to hide, luv. You don't exactly blend in, yourself…” Spike bit his lower lip, wishing he could sink his fangs into her neck then and there. 

They were quiet for a few moments, both silently acknowledging the heat that had arisen between them. 

“Okay, I'll bite. What do you have in common with vampires?”

Her mouth twitched at that. “You'll bite…you're funny, aren't you?” 

“Regular Ronnie Corbett.” She gave him a blank stare, and he sighed. “Bit before your time. Go on, I'm curious. Is it the immortality?”

“Well, yes, who wouldn’t want to live forever?” Then her eyes became more intense. “But it’s more than that. It’s the...raw power that comes with it. Not just muscle strength. Strength of will, strength of spirit. You’re your own master. No one pushing you around.”

And there it was: she let her guard down for a fraction of a moment, let him in. Enough for Spike to know this was already a done deal. It was just a bit of playing cat and mouse until then. 

“Yeah, sounds intoxicating. Can I buy you another cup of coffee...sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Raina. My name’s Raina.”

 

They talked for hours, and Spike found he was almost enjoying himself - not just because he was savoring the inevitable biting to come, nor the pandering vampire worship, but because he liked this girl. She was smart, and she knew exactly what she wanted. 

“I just want to get out of here, you know? See the world. But my dad...he’s pretty strict. I’ve never even been out of northern Cali. Going to college out of state? Out of the question. It was all I could do to convince him to let me get my own apartment. That’s why I study International Relations…” (Ah, not Art History, Spike thought) “...I can learn about the world, even if I can’t get out and see it.” 

“You talk about your dad a lot,” said Spike. “Anyone else in your life? Your mum? …A boyfriend?”

“No mom, she left when I was a kid. Currently no boyfriend. Last one...it didn’t work out. He broke up with me a few weeks ago.”

Of course, Spike already knew this. “Wanker.”

Raina allowed herself a small smile. “Yeah, I think he kind of was. A wanker.”

As their conversation ended, Spike stood up and tossed a few dollars onto the table. “Can we talk more, tomorrow night? I can meet you at your place.”

She shrugged. “Why not. You at least let me gush about vampires like I’m a tween. And you haven’t once made me feel like I’m crazy.” 

“Why would I, pet? Vampires are real.” And before she could respond, he swept out of the cafe and into the night.

 

As promised, Spike showed up on Raina’s doorstep the next night. She greeted him in that day’s ensemble: a short white dress without a waist, an excessive amount of ruffles on the bottom, girlish makeup. She appeared uncharacteristically shy around him, which made Spike’s grin widen wolfishly. They made their way slowly to an underground club in town, Spike finding excuses to graze her back or her hips with his hands the whole time. She didn’t appear upset by this, although her cheeks filled with her delicious blood every time he did. That didn’t take long - she already wanted him. 

It was dark in the small, cramped club and the music was rhythmic, pulsing, hypnotic. They got drinks and stood in a corner, close enough to each other that they didn’t have to shout. 

“You know, I almost didn’t answer the door tonight after what you said at the cafe. About vampires being real. After the way I opened up to you, teasing me like that…”

“And yet there you were, all done up like a porcelain doll.” Spike licked his lips. “And I wasn’t teasing, luv. Vampires are real.”

She rolled her eyes. “And I suppose you are one, here to come take me away from all of this,” she gestured around her. “You skulk around, start hitting on me out of the blue, tell me vampires are real. I’m getting kind of a creepy vibe from you, and yet…” she paused, considering. “...I don’t care. Why is that?”

He closed the gap between them, his lips close enough to touch her ear. “Maybe because it’s all true, pet. And you know it. Haven’t you just been waiting for a moment like this to come along? For someone to show you that all your darkest fantasies can become reality?” Now his lips were in her hair, and he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. “That power you spoke of. You can have it. Just let me share it with you.” 

She shivered, eyes half closed, and Spike could hear her heart pounding. Spike’s face started to change, his features becoming monstrous, his fangs pushing out of his mouth. He leaned into her, but then her eyes flew open. She screamed, pushed him away, and ran out of the club. 

Spike’s vamp face retracted before anyone else could notice, and he smiled. Done deal. She’d be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Drusilla had come back. She had come back to him, had asked to be forgiven, and was now straddling his cock, her gauzy white nightgown flowing over their bodies.

“My boy...my lovely boy,” she gasped. “How could I ever have left? How I’ve missed your sweet dead seed being planted in my garden.” Her lilting voice was dripping with need. She rode him hard and Spike basked in the feeling, of the comfort in having his girl back. “Drusilla, my love…” She cried out as she reached her climax, and Spike was just about to have his own orgasm when someone pulled the cover off him and he started awake.

He glanced around him, confused, realizing he was naked in bed, alone, and in the midst of having a very wet dream. His cum pooled around him, making the sheets sticky. 

“Jesus, cover up!” cried Raina, averting her eyes. Spike took in the dingy motel room, the hole he’d made in the wall, and the girl standing by his bed - today wearing leather pants contrasting with a flowing boho top, pink hair in a messy updo. Spike groaned in realization. It had been a dream, a bloody dream. Drusilla hadn’t come back. She didn’t want him anymore. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked shortly, not in the mood for playful banter at the moment. He stood up, exposing his cock, and grabbed his pants on the floor to put them on (although he did not miss Raina’s peeking at him for a moment). Partially dressed now, he grabbed her arm and squeezed a little too hard, making her squirm. “How did you find me?” This was partly for show, because he had meant for her to find him all along. 

She shrugged and wrenched her arm away, rubbing it. “Small town. Everyone notices when there’s a stranger. Especially a really pale British stranger who only comes out at night and pretends to be a vampire.” She smirked. “Also, I could smell you a mile away.” She indicated the growing collection of empty bottles littering the room. “And I think the real question is, what are you doing here? Must be plenty of girls to bite in more interesting places.”

Spike cocked an eyebrow, and she sat down on the bed. “That’s right, I believe you. I saw your face. You’re a vampire. What else could you be?”

Spike, despite his painful awakening, let himself fall back into his predatory role. “And yet you ran. Smart girl. Why did you come find me again? That does not seem as smart.”

She took a step closer, their bodies nearly touching, and for a moment she looked like the predatory one. “I think you know. Why else would you have told me before you bit me? I want to become a vampire, like you. And I think you want that too.” She touched his chest and lightly traced a path downward, ending at the top of his unbuttoned jeans. Spike shuddered and inhaled sharply. 

“Maybe I do,” he returned, with his characteristic cocky grin. “Maybe I want to bite you so bad it’s makin’ me dizzy.” He started towards her neck, nuzzling it once with his nose. Then he drew back. “But I know when I’m being manipulated. You can’t be that turned on by me, after how you flew away last night. So, little bird, what are you offering in return for my...services?” His voice came out in a husky whisper. “What are you willin’ to do for me?”

Raina closed her eyes, clearly on the verge of a life-or-death-making decision. “Anything. I need to get out. I can’t live under my dad’s thumb anymore. I don’t live at home, but he’s still somehow controlling everything I do, trying to control everything I think.” Suddenly she was blinking back tears. “He wants me to move back in, take care of him because he can’t stay sober long enough to take care of himself. I just...I never wanted to disappoint him, you know? I don’t know why, it’s not like he’s ever said a nice word to me, ever been proud of me...”

“Enough about your sodding father!” Spike’s furious voice then became more gentle. “It doesn’t matter what he wants anymore, luv. All that matters is what you want.” He let his face change shape, turn into the monster hiding inside. He gestured towards it. “You would choose this? Choose death?”

“For the chance to control my own destiny? In a heartbeat.” The irony wasn’t lost on Spike. 

“And the whole monster thing? It startled me. If you’d been paying attention to any of our conversations, you’d know that this is what I want.” To prove her point, she grabbed his face with her hands, pulled it towards hers, and kissed him. Fangs, bumpy forehead, and all.

And that was all it took. She had practically begged him to bite her, and without waiting for her to change her mind, he broke the kiss and dove in. Sunk his fangs into her willing flesh. Although she saw him coming, she screamed, even as she stood her ground and let herself be torn into. God, she tasted good. Dark and bitter, just like the coffee she loved. He drank her up until she started to get lightheaded and had to hold onto him for support. Spike couldn’t remember when he’d had such a rush (and most of that was going to his cock, which was straining against his pants). Her blood gushed down her neck faster than he could drink, so before she passed out, he stopped long enough to tear a gash into his own arm and force her mouth onto it. Automatically understanding what to do, she took a few tentative laps of his blood, then buried her face in it. She looked up at him, already seeming more feral though the change hadn’t happened yet. Their mouths were dripping now and the floor beneath them was starting to look like a murder scene (which, it essentially was). Then Raina started to wobble, and he caught her before she collapsed. He hauled her onto the bed, their mixed blood staining the sheets crimson, and she fell unconscious. 

She was still an entire night and day until she arose at dusk. Spike had watched over her the whole time, afraid she’d run off like the other. When her eyes finally flew open, she struggled for air a bit, floundering, not realizing that she didn’t need to breathe. Spike remembered that part - not pleasant at all. Once she got used to that, she asked groggily “Did it happen? Am I…”

By way of answering, Spike helped her stand up and led her to the dirty mirror across the room. Slowly she looked up at herself and gasped at what she saw. “Is that really me?” she asked, running her hands over her terrifying face, her tongue over newly sharp teeth.

“The new and improved you, pet,” he said.

Raina groaned. “I can’t believe I really did it. Boy, my dad is not going to be happy about this,” she said before she could catch herself.

Daddy issues. “Forget about him,” Spike said abruptly. “I’m your daddy now.” 

She looked up at him questioningly. “What?”

“You heard me.” Spike lowered his voice dangerously, repeating the sentence and enunciating each word so she didn’t misunderstand. “I’m. Your. Daddy. Now.”


End file.
